


The Baker and The Widow

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Misunderstandings, Murder Mystery, Originally posted on Amino, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Sad with a Happy Ending, What Have I Done, set in the 1800’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Katie Holt, the pity party of the small village of Altea walked into Hunk’s bakery and before he knew it, everything changed.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron AU’s [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 1





	The Baker and The Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I was writing on Amino, but I had to leave due to... personal reasons and I never got to finish it, so I’m re-writing it here!  
> Some plot lines have changed and a few tweaks may be added, but I’m really excited to be writing this again :)
> 
> This chapter will also be short because it’s the prologue! Things will get rolling next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody could provide links to the chapters of it on Amino, that would be helpful :’)
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve even looked at it, so I’ve kind of forgotten the stuff I already had down.

Hunk was a baker. A poor one, yes but it was his passion and was one of the few things that made him happy anymore.

He was lost in thought when he heard the bell go off.

He looked up but he froze.

Katie Holt, the pity party of the small town of Altea was in his bakery.

She wore a long black dress with flats and a bonnet.

Hunk blinked.

 _The_ Katie Holt was in _his_ bakery.

Everyone knew the story of Katie Holt.

How her husband was killed at the strike of dawn by a greedy mad man.

Now, all that was left of her was a shadow of her past self.

Apparently she was smart, sly and cunning, but all that has been erased by grief.

Before the loss, she was a workaholic. She threw everything into her work but she’s too rich and too sad to work now... What a pity. Everyone enjoyed her poems. People came from all over the country and now she’s seen as a disgrace... What a shame...

Something hard hit his neck.

 _Oh yeah._ I forgot about work.

Katie looked up from her feet and at the pale man who hit the poor soul with a rolling pin.

“I’d advise you better stop that. You don’t want to break your slave’s neck.” She said, glaring at the Baker.

“He isn’t my slave.” The chef spat.

“Mhm... Keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes yourself feel better.” Katie said, rolling her eyes.

Katie turned to Hunk.

“I’ll take a baguette.”

Hunk nodded and passed her one.

Katie handed him a couple of coins.

“Put them in your pocket. Keep them.” She quickly whispered to him before she swiftly left.

Hunk blinked before he slyly put the coins in his pocket.

After a couple more hours, he was (rather rudely) dismissed.

He skipped home happily.

There, he bumped into Lance McClain. He’s the sheriff of Little Altea, and his friend. Both are frowned upon from society.

“Woah! Hey there!” Lance said, a little startled.

“S-Sorry Lance.”

“No need to apologise, man! It’s totally fine!” Lance insisted.

“How’s the bakery?” Lance asked.

Hunk shrugged.

“Just the same. Though... Katie Holt came in-“

“Woah! Katie Holt? As in Widow Katie Holt? Woman who lives in the castle on the hill?”

Hunk nodded.

“There’s only one Katie Holt for miles.”

“I dunno... it’s a pretty popular name.”

“I doubt that. How’s the police?”

Lance shrugged.

“Pretty boring, actually. No crime happens around here anymore... which is a good thing! But I’m just sitting down at a desk waiting for an emergency call but I only get, 3 or 4, maybe even 5 if I’m lucky a month.

“Oh wow... That’s not that great, huh.”

Lance shook his head.

“Anyways, I’ve got to head. There’s something in the court room I have to help out with.” Lance said, jogging off.

“Good luck!” Hunk callee back to him.

He began walking back home before he sighed.

He was in front of his house and then went in, and the day was done.


End file.
